Coronation Street in 2013
2013 was Coronation Street's fifty-fourth year. Main characters Production Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Phil Collinson were in charge of the programme at the beginning of the year though Stuart Blackburn took over the latter's role from Episode 8099 (8th April 2013) onwards. 252 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included Tyrone Dobbs's short-lived relationship with the disturbed Kirsty Soames, Gail McIntyre being conned by Lewis Archer, the murder of Sunita Alahan by Karl Munro, Tina McIntyre being a surrogate mother for Izzy Armstrong and David Platt revenging himself on brother Nick Tilsley for sleeping with his wife, almost resulting in tragedy. Behind the scenes, Julie Hesmondhalgh handed in her notice after fifteen years of playing Hayley Cropper resulting in the beginning of a storyline about her battle with terminal cancer. The programme was rocked by the arrests of Andrew Lancel, Michael Le Vell and William Roache on charges of sexual assault with the latter two actors being suspended in February and May respectively and all their yet-to-be seen scenes being edited from future transmissions. Lancel and Le Vell were cleared at their court cases with the latter signing a contract to return to the programme in 2014 however Roache's case wasn't set to be heard until January of that year. Chris Fountain (Tommy Duckworth) was also sacked after protests were received regarding a rap video made by the actor which included lyrics glorifying rape. At the end of the year, on 20th December, history was made when the final scenes of Coronation Street were recorded at the Quay Street complex, built by Granada Television in the 1950s and used continuously by the programme since 1960. Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Stella and Eva Price (until April and from June to October). Karl Munro (June to September). Gloria Price (February until April and from June to September). Jason Grimshaw (March until April). Steve McDonald (October onwards). Liz McDonald (October onwards). Michelle Connor (October onwards). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Deirdre, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor. Liam Connor Jr.. Marcus Dent. Kirk Sutherland (until February). Beth Tinker (until February). Craig Tinker (until February). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Sophie Webster. Gail McIntyre (March only). Kevin Webster (April onwards). Jack Webster (April onwards). Tim Metcalfe (December onwards). *5 Coronation Street - Fiz and Hope Stape (until September). Chesney Brown. Joseph Brown (until March). Katy Armstrong (until March). *6 Coronation Street - Owen Armstrong, Anna Windass. Faye Windass. (until March and July onwards). Katy Armstrong (March until May and from July onwards). Joseph Brown (March until May and from July onwards). *7 Coronation Street - Sunita Alahan (until March). Aadi Alahan. Asha Alahan. Karl Munro (January only). Dev Alahan (March onwards). *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre. David and Kylie Platt. Max Turner. Lily Platt (August onwards) *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs (until January and April onwards). Kirsty Soames (until March). Ruby Soames. Fiz and Hope Stape'' (September onwards)'' *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Dennis and Rita Tanner. Tommy Duckworth (until October). Tina McIntyre (June to October) *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw (until March and April onwards). Paul Kershaw (until March and from April to August). Sean Tully. Todd Grimshaw (November onwards). *12 Coronation Street - Brian Packham (until December). Julie Carp. Paul Kershaw (April only) *13 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster (until April). Jack Webster (until April). Stella, Eva and Gloria Price (from April until June and October onwards). Karl Munro (from April until June). Leanne Tilsley (from December) *Corner Shop flat - Dev Alahan (until March). Tim Metcalfe (March until December). Faye Windass (April until July). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter Barlow. Carla Connor. Simon Barlow (October onwards). Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Lewis Archer (until February). Kirk Sutherland, Beth and Craig Tinker (from February onwards). *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney. Mandy (February until September) ''and Jenna Kamara ''(February onwards). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy and Hayley Cropper. Sylvia Goodwin (February until August). *18a Victoria Street - Steve McDonald (until October). Michelle Connor (until October). Ryan Connor (until October). Katy Armstrong (May until July). Joseph Brown (May until July). *19a Victoria Street - Tina McIntyre (until June and from October onwards). Tommy Duckworth (October only) Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick. Leanne Tilsley (until December). Simon Barlow (until October). *9 Victoria Court - Rob Donovan. Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong. Gary Windass. *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Alan Halsall (Winner), Michelle Keegan (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Natalie Gumede (Nominee) Television and Radio Industries Club ("TRIC") Awards *TV Soap Of The Year: Coronation Street (Winner) *Soap Personality: Michelle Keegan (Nominee) Royal Television Society *Soap and Continuing Drama Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (winner) *Best Actor: Alan Halsall (Winner) *Best Actress: Michelle Keegan, Jennie McAlpine (Nominees) *Sexiest Male: Chris Fountain (Nominees) *Sexiest Female: Michelle Keegan (Winner), Georgia May Foote (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Natalie Gumede (Winner), Nigel Havers (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Patti Clare (Winner) *Best Young Performance: Ellie Leach (Nominee) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The Rovers fire (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Jennie McAlpine and Alan Halsall (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Marc Baylis (Nominee) *Best Exit: Nigel Havers (Winner) *Best Dramatic Performance: Natalie Gumede (Winner) *Best Storyline: Kirsty Soames's abuse of Tyrone Dobbs (Winner) *Best Single Episode: Kirsty's Treachery ends in Tyrone's arrest (Episode 8046 (23rd January 2013)) (Nominee) TV Choice Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Soap Actress: Michelle Keegan (Winner) The Royal Television Society Awards (North West) *Best Performance in a Continuing Drama - Julie Hesmondhalgh Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2013